1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to indirectly heated cathode ion sources, and more particularly, to a clamp system for an indirectly heated cathode and filament.
2. Related Art
In conventional ion implanting systems, proper set-up and spacing between an indirectly heated cathode and filament is difficult. In particular, the cathode and filament are held in place relative to one another by clamps, and the set up requires a setup fixture and a subjective gauge or process, which induce error in the set up. Complicating matters is the fact that the fixtured parts (e.g., cathode, filament, clamps, insulating block, etc.) require partial disassembly to be installed on the tool, defeating the purpose of the fixture. Accordingly, repeatability of the setup is practically impossible.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved method and mechanism to align a cathode and filament.